Venom Symbiote
| smu = | voice = | other = }} The Venom Symbiote is an alien lifeform that attempts to take over other lifeforms that it needs to survive. It attached itself to Spider-Man as a suit and gained his powers and memories. He then rejected the symbiote and it bonded with Eddie Brock to become Venom. It also spawned the Carnage Symbiote. Hosts *Peter Parker. The symbiote's first host. *Eddie Brock. Joined together they become the villain Venom and seek revenge on Spider-Man. A young woman carried the symbiote to Eddie after it returned to Earth but there is no indication that she was an actual host. Biography The symbiote was on an asteroid when it was found by John Jameson. Jameson tried to get a piece of Prometheum X and the symbiote oozed out of the asteroid and tried to bond with Jameson. He returned to his shuttle and crashed onto the George Washington Bridge on Earth. The symbiote bonded with Spider-Man when they crashed into the Hudson River. The symbiote became a new suit for him and began to take him over. He made Peter more aggressive but also more powerful. They defeated Rhino and Shocker but Spider-Man used a church bell to remove it. It then bonded to Eddie Brock and became Venom. They attacked Spider-Man but he used the John Jameson Space Probe to remove it from Eddie. He then webbed the symbiote to the shuttle. While in space it reproduced another symbiote. Dormammu ordered Baron Mordo to bring the probe back to Earth. The probe crashed in Central Park in New York City, attracting the attention of a young couple. They went to check what was that. Suddenly, the symbiote attached itself to the woman while its spawn took over the man. After attaching to the woman, it took total control over her rather than bond like it had with Eddie. The symbiote hid as the woman's jacket. Using her body, the woman went to the Ravencroft Asylum for the Criminally Insane to rebond with Eddie. She came to Eddie Brock and the guard said that there is a visitor came to Eddie. He was surprised, and the woman entered Eddie's cell. He asked if he knows her, and they stated that he did not recognize them. Then, the symbiote left the woman and rebonded with Eddie becoming Venom once again. They attacked a Stark Enterprises presentation and fought Spider-Man. The other symbiote bonded with Eddie's cellmate Cletus Kasady to form Carnage. They defeated Spider-Man but were stopped by War Machine. Venom and Carnage got the portal generator but fought each other. Dr. Ashley Kafka convinced Eddie to separate thanks to Curt Connors. However, Eddie rebonded with the symbiote to assist Spider-Man and Iron Man in defeating Carnage, Dormammu, and Mordo. However, to do so Eddie had to sacrifice himself. At one point, Venom and Carnage somehow escaped Dormammu's dimension. The symbiotes learned of the Synoptic and needed to travel to Counter-Earth. Venom and Carnage boarded John Jameson's shuttle to journey there despite Spider-Man's efforts. While there the two attempt to take over Counter-Earth with an invasion of symbiotes. Spider-Man then travels to Counter-Earth and joins a band of freedom fighters to fight the High Evolutionary, along with the occasional battle with Venom and Carnage. At one point Eddie is separated from the symbiote and Spider-Man is forced to reunite. Background The idea of the symbiote coming to Earth then attaching itself to Spider-Man was eventually adapted into the ''Spider-Man 3'' film and . In the Comics Spider-Man got the symbiote during the Secret Wars after his costume was damaged. When Eddie is captured, he still has the symbiote as Venom. Eddie's ex-wife Ann Weying briefly had the symbiote. External Links *Wikipedia *Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Symbiotes Category:Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes